It Was Destiny
by GLEEgrl1839
Summary: AU story based on the visualization Kurt makes David do while in the hospital. Kurt is David's future husband and in turns out that David became a lawyer after all. Rated M for possible future content.


[A/N: Yeah, so this **whole** thing was based on 1 episode of GLEE. Do you all remember the scene when Dave was ini the hospital and Kurt made him do that visualization of the future? This is my take on the visualization. David became a lawyer. Enjoy. (Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE. Wish I did).]

**1 – Where We Are Now**

The chestnut-haired man had started by just waiting at the table. Then idly flipping through the pages of a fashion magazine. Currently he was watching every channel the 54" flat screen had. His husband was late from work, and it irked the man to know his hard work in the kitchen was going to waste. Hours he'd spent hand-making the cheese ravioli his man loved so much ruined. Kurt looked longingly at his meticulously set table with the unlit powder blue tapers...and wooden high chair containing their son, Kayden. The little boy burbled at Kurt, arms raised.

"Up?"

" Alright, come here. Daddy should be home soon. We'll sit in the living room until he gets here. We may watch that new movie your Pop-Pop got you."

"Moobie?" Kayden's large hazel eyes widened. His own father had laughed, saying it was no were close to obvious who Kayden's father was. Not with his bright hazel eyes and dark softly curled hair. "Daddy!"

Kurt turned to see the man had in fact come in, and was watching them. Kurt could say he didn't expect his life would be so good.

"What took you so long, baby? We've missed you."

"I was just about to leave. But I got my first case. Honey, they gave me a case!" The dark haired man was beaming from ear to ear.

"David that's incredible! Who are you defending and why? By the way, _your _son wants you."

"You'll never let that go, will you?" He chuckled.

"Never."

"Anyway, I got Puckerman as a client. From what I've gotten so far, he's an idiot."

Kurt looked at his husband, "Why? What did he do?"

"Pissed on the side of a police station. While raging drunk." He snorted in laughter at the look on the shorter man's face. "He went to _Edgewood _and strapped a few on. Then he let it out. All over the Montgomery Police station. It only added to the list of charges."

"Put a quarter in the swear jar." Kurt gave David a pointed look.

"Why? I didn't swear."

"You said a p-word I do not not want our son repeating." The larger man took the desired coin from his pocket and dropped it into the almost full jar with a clink. "We'll have to roll those and take them to the bank. It's a good thing Daddy puts a quarter in even if Kayden and Dada aren't home."

"Daddy bad!" The toddler reached out for David. The lawyer took his son and bounced him. Kayden giggled, waving his hands enthusiastically. He put the boy back in his high chair, giving him some sauceless soft-cooked ravioli.

"Honey...I talked to Mel today..."

"About what?" Kurt put their plates in the microwave. It took a few seconds before he realized two things: first, he forgot to ask what his former schoolmate was charged with and second, Mel was their surrogate with Kayden. So there was only one reason David could have spoken to her about. "You want another child?"

"If you want. I've been thinking about it for a while. Kayden shouldn't go through the misfortune of being an only child. If it wasn't fun for me, I don't think it would be fun for him."

"Sister?" Kayden asked quietly from his chair. "No brodder."

"I think I've just been outvoted. I'll call for an appointment, and we need to start thinking about names."

"Elise Ann."

"You really thought this through, didn't you?" He put the plates on the table. His husband blushed slightly, stuffing the pasta into his mouth.

"Hot hot hot..." He spit it back onto the plate to Kurt's amused laughter.

~DESTINY~

"We'll see you at the airport. Dave and I have to go to a class reunion, so we're very appreciative of you volunteering to watch Kayden for us. No, he's behaved. I know. So big, right? Yes. He wants a sister. You can do that? He'll be so happy. I have to go, David's tapping his watch. I love you too, Mel. Good bye." Kurt hung up his phone just in time to be pulled into a bear hug. "What is this for?"

"I love you?"

"You'd better. Now then. Is Kayden all ready to go? My baby's first plane ride! I'm so excited!"

"Wonderful. I'm going to get our tickets from the kiosk. Keep Kay from panicking during boarding."

"Yes, dear." Kurt looked down to check on the boy, who was sound asleep.

~DESTINY~

They got off the plane in Columbus. Melissa Kelley, with her Hummel-Karofsky cardboard sign, flagged them down. Her eye immediately zoning in on the half-awake toddler snuggled into his Daddy's arms.

"David, he looks just like you!" Kayden started, his face scrunching up in confusion.

"This is your mommy."

"No mommy. Onwy daddies." Melissa smiled.

"Kayden, dear, this is Melissa. She helped Dada and I have you. We can't have babies of our own...you know that, right?" Kayden nodded slowly as David handed him off. "You are going to spend some time with her while Dada and I go to a school...event."

"Kay Daddy." The brunette child mumbled as he settled against his biological mother. He dropped back to sleep as Kurt and David took turns kissing their son's forehead. It would be hard for them to leave him.

[A/N: Chapter 2 Preview: They get in a fight with Quinn over name stickers. Next chapter to come soon. TTFN~]


End file.
